heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't even look at this...
The Guardians Of The Year Belongs to Frosty. Do not edit this page in any way, including grammar and spelling. You are free to mention them in fanfictions with a credit and a link back to this page. Please read the details clearly before using them, and do not claim them as your own. *Do note that all information here is made up from the back of my head, and vastly based off my own interpretations. Overview Spirits. They are nothing but a myth in Pyrrhia, aren't they? Beings unseen by dragons, yet existing in spaces between us, with their goals and alignments often unknown. Such things couldn't be real, couldn't they? The Guardians Of The Year are just another one of these legends that they tell little dragonets. Or so you think. They exist, and they are very much true. If it wasn't for them, Pyrrhia would probably not even exist today. Probably. So just what do these spirits do? According to the legends, these guardians encircle the dragons on Pyrrhia, watching and monitoring them, particularly on the aspect each of them represents. These spirits were named after the months of the year for a reason - their cycle changes whenever a month ends and another begins. Although no one can see them, they emit an otherworldly essence that is impossible to ignore, an aura that affects everyone alive on this land, prompting them to do the right thing or help them on their path, or simply giving misguided dragons a gentle shove back in the correct direction. Some dragons even theorized that these spirits have assumed physical forms as dragons, living among us without us knowing. They say that whenever you feel a particularly strong energy corresponding to that month of the year, the respective Guardian is nearby. But no matter how hard you try, you will never find them out. Little do the dragons of Pyrrhia know, this is not a legend at all. The Guardians Of The Year are completely true, and they will continue to uphold their duty for as long as they live. Abilities Each of the spiritual guardians have different abilities, and varying tribal powers depending on their corporeal form, but as a team, they do have shared powers. First and foremost, is of course the ability to shapeshift and transform from dragons into spirits at will, and vice versa. Whenever they appear or disappear, dragons all around will be oblivious to the act and their presence until they announce their appearance themselves. No one will remember seeing them pop-out of nowhere, and neither will they make a sound when shifting between forms. They are unrecognizable and do not give off any "off" feelings that hint their true identities. Being spirits, they must do everything to make sure their influence on this world remains unknown. It's not just their appearance - when their job is done somewhere and they decide to move to their next location, The Guardians will be forgotten by those who have seen them. Their deeds, no matter what they are, would be lost to everyone's memory, and all they leave with their audience as they depart is just a feeling of the element they represent, like a calm wave of the sea washing over you. Their main ability is "influencing" - the sole purpose of their existence. With each month's arrival means a fresh wave of opportunities, problems or dangers that you must encounter or face. The Guardians Of The Year ensure that they can guide as many dragons as possible to a good future, to help them through particularly trying times and to prevent them from terrible fates. They can give dragons their gut feelings, for example, a dragon that could only learn their lesson by watching a scene unfold would have an urge to take the path that would lead them to that particular scenario. Most dismiss this as luck, but it is actually the work of these spirits. That is not to say that their influences are completely irresistible - dragons with certain qualities can drive certain spirits away, that is to say, no matter how hard the influence, there will be no changing these dragons' decisions. This is, of course, not a wise choice - but The Guardians cannot directly alter someone's fate or outcome, and neither can they fix what has already been done. Despite what you might think, their interference with a dragon's life is minimal. Since they are spirits, they cannot actually die, but if they are physically harmed or even killed in their dragon forms, they will simply transform back into their spiritual form. Wounds heal quickly and the dragon who inflicted them, if it was intentional harm, would have no memory of ever performing the act. Same goes with death - just like their disappearance or appearance, it is completely invisible to mortal dragons, and they will be left with no memory of the event, and those prior their "death". The Monthly Spirits |-|January= "January - the start of a new year. While your surroundings are still snowy and chilly, the rays of light are starting to peek from the clouds - metaphorically. Sometimes, in life, especially in the first month of the year, everyone can be a little lazy or unproductive, feeling like the environment is just encouraging you to sleep and do nothing. Well, you're wrong. January is the time for you to start fresh, to push you forward to an exciting and fulfilling year. It is the month that signifies motivation, the starting point of a meaningful journey ahead, and its Guardian is around, for the duration of this month, to ensure that you work hard on securing your own bright future." ~ Description of the month January and its Guardian Text Text Text |-|February= Text |-|March= Text |-|April= Text |-|May= Text |-|June= Text |-|July= Text |-|August= Text |-|September= Text |-|October= Text |-|November= Text |-|December= Text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries)